


ハルカナ约束

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 卡住牙X我挨打
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Ueda Tatsuya





	ハルカナ约束

1  
就好像所有的悲剧都会有一个喜剧的开场白，或许一出喜剧也需要一个悲剧作铺垫。

卡住牙说他从来没卡住牙过，当然这是不可能的。如果对野草丛里的小妖随便说说倒也算了，如果遇上比自己强的妖，那当然是走为上上策。对于这只修炼还不够火候的小龟妖，第一绝技是逃跑，没有谁能比他逃得更快了。  
不过似乎小偷小摸很适合他，在山寨里逛了一圈后，猛然发现周围都是穷人的无情事实后，饿得快不行的卡住牙，努力的搜索新的目标。这时正好有一个中年男子走过，看上去似乎是有钱人，卡住牙兴致勃勃的撞了上去。  
对不起！  
走路给看着点！  
是。。。[哈哈哈。]  
Baka，卡住牙默默地骂着那中年人，从怀里掏出刚才拿的钱袋。  
很遗憾的是，钱袋里只有一张千元纸币，连买个烧饼都不够。最近物价涨得厉害，卡住牙咬住牙，要忍耐要忍耐。他抽出纸币，习惯性的把钱包往后一扔。  
啊——！  
卡住牙的神经突然紧张起来，因为那声叫声非常像……来自一个老人的。卡住牙回过头，果然一位头发花白的老公公被薄薄的皮夹子打到头，直接摔倒在地。  
卡住牙惊恐的跑过去，扶起老人。  
“老爷爷你没事吧。”  
“啊，谢谢啊。”老人跌跌撞撞的在卡住牙的帮助下好歹回了神，  
“我怎么可能有事？哈哈哈，我可是世界的强尼哦，啊哈哈哈。。。。。。”  
“世界的？强尼？”卡住牙以为老头肯定一摔便不正常了，趁他没追究自己前逃吧。  
卡住牙刚准备跨开步子时，忽然听到老强尼说道，“我这有张宝藏图哦，可是我看不清噢，谁来帮帮我！”  
宝藏？！  
卡住牙猛地反身，抓过老强尼手中的图，匆匆扫了眼发现都是自己看不懂的图案。  
“ne，老爷爷……”  
“叫我强尼。”  
“哦，强尼爷爷，请问这幅图是什么意思呢？”  
“啊，不可说，不可说。你记住了没？”  
“厄？”卡住牙一下没反应过来，宝藏图就被老强尼‘嗖’得抢了回去，“哈哈，我可没时间陪你，年轻人慢慢研究sa~”  
忽然老强尼就消失自己面前了，卡住牙都没搞清楚是怎么回事。  
不过幸好，那张图还记得清清楚楚。怎么画来着的？卡住牙随便捡了一根木枝在地上比划起来，不一会搞得尘土飞扬，经过的人纷纷用奇怪的眼神看着他。  
“还是不行吗？”卡住牙把木杆丢在一边，泄气的向前走了下去。自然他并不知道自己可以去哪里，又有什么地方能够收留他。  
仿佛出生就是为了流浪，一直流浪，一直到死。  
卡住牙抱起肩膀，因为秋天来了，之后的冬天。食物会越来越少，生计问题驱使他尽快得找到一条出路。

正在这时卡住牙居然被一个大大的怪物绊倒了。

“混蛋！”卡住牙头朝下摔跤的，嘴巴里都是土。他立刻爬起来，向着那个大家伙宣战。

2  
他是一条快修练成功的小龙，只需赶在这个冬天前修真成功就能自由控制自己的身体了，任何时候都能变成人形了。他羡慕能自由变身的哥哥，小时候就嚷着要控制自己的身体。  
那之前，在前辈帮助下，他化成人形，走入向往已久的人类世界。  
对于他来说，人类的世界奇妙极了。这也成为他努力修真的理由，为此他只得裹在枯叶里，挨着饿慢慢修练。  
而现在，所有的努力全部被一只小龟妖给毁了。  
还是一只强硬到不肯认错道歉的小龟妖，倔强的要死。

被踢醒的我挨打捂住胸口，想必是元气大伤吧。明明还差一点点就……想到这儿，他就万念俱灰的闭上眼睛。  
命真苦。。。。。。  
唯一庆幸的是自己没打回原型，以人形示人就好。他揉了揉磕伤的膝盖，从龙形蜕变后，脚有些疼，连耳朵也。。。。。。我挨打摇摇头，不知该去哪儿。  
“喂，说你呢，给我站住。”卡住牙愤愤地喊了句。  
我挨打回过头，很快识别这是一只半修炼的龟妖。若是遇上强敌，定会被打回原形。  
“是你绊倒我吧。”  
“唉？”怎么可能，明明是你害我修真失败的。刻薄的话我挨打没办法说出口。惹不起总躲得起，他想还是暂时找个地方休息，再想办法。  
“不准走。”卡住牙几步走到我挨打面前。  
“又怎么了。”  
“你叫什么？”  
“叫我挨打。”  
“什么？！”  
我挨打注意到卡住牙脸上的表情一瞬之间严肃起来，自己又没说错什么。名字是奇怪了点，但可是爹娘取得呀，改之不得。  
“你叫我挨打？”  
卡住牙气得都快要炸肺了，哪有人一见面就叫人挨打的？再加上之前的摔伤，他对眼前的小龙差不多到了忍无可忍的地步。  
“居然叫我挨打！！！”  
“慢着。”我挨打听卡住牙的语气，知道不对劲了。  
“喂，你听我说。。。。。。”  
“我叫 我 挨 打。名字是 我 挨 打。”  
“你叫 我挨打？”卡住牙重复了一遍。  
“我挨打？”  
“嗯。”  
“好奇怪啊～”  
“那你呢？”我挨打反问道。  
“卡住牙。”自认为从来都不会卡住牙。  
“Fufufufu。。。。。。”  
“笑你个头。”  
“你的名字也很好笑耶。”  
笨蛋，卡住牙偷偷骂道，心里却觉得这条小龙有他的可爱之处。  
“话说你为什么要裹在枯叶里？”  
“啊，那是因为。。。。。。”

听完我挨打漫长的解释后，100%卡住牙是没能理解，99%差不多明白了。可他还是向我挨打认真的道了歉，毕竟事由他起。  
“接下去你怎么打算？”卡住牙试探性的问道。  
“还能怎么样？回老家呗。”  
“呐，要不要和我去寻找宝藏？”  
就在刚才一瞬间，卡住牙居然把那幅宝藏图全想起来了。  
“宝藏？”  
两人的眼睛同时kirakira，相见时的那份敌意已荡然无存。

一起走吧。

3  
已经走了一周，却毫无任何收获。两人一路上饥饿难耐时，抓野草树皮，混沌煮着吃，算是顶了一天的伙食。  
我挨打饿得实在晕了，走前面的卡住牙在视线里慢慢变得模糊。他担心自己就这样变回了龙形，不管怎么说都要回家乡后才能。。。。。。  
“我挨打你怎么了？”察觉身后许久没有动静的卡住牙一回头就发现我挨打瘫坐在地上。  
“饿。。。好饿。。。。。。”  
“你。。。在给我忍耐一会。”自己也饿得不行的卡住牙无奈的摆摆手。  
正巧有家客栈，卡住牙把我挨打拖了进去。  
卡住牙背起我挨打时，他的心忽然扑通扑通跳，绯红染上了脸庞。除了卡住牙不知道，一路上人人都瞅着他呢。  
怎么可能喜欢上这只小龟妖呢。听说过人喜欢妖，妖喜欢人，却不曾传言妖与妖之间互生情愫。  
羞死人了。我挨打想，垂手甩了几下，可把卡住牙搞糊涂了。  
“笨蛋，不要再动啦，重死了！”  
“那。。。你放我下来！我自己能。。。能走。”我挨打强忍眼泪说道，然，他也不明白自己为何想哭。  
“切。”卡住牙就放下我挨打，先走进房间。  
“疼～”我挨打揉揉屁股，只能跟在后面。

“呐，你说的宝藏真的存在吗？”看着卡住牙把记忆里的图画复原，但纸上的涂鸦拙劣不可分辨。横看之竖看之，全然不似地图。  
“可是那个叫强尼的老头子给我的那张纸上是这么画的呀”卡住牙抬高了语调，无处可躲的小小逞强，确实画技糟糕了点。  
“要不放弃吧。”卡住牙叹了口气，“除非老头子再出现，不然这唯一的线索不就。。。。。。”  
“怎么能放弃！”我挨打最讨厌听到这个词语了，接下去他花了足足五炷香的时间向卡住牙进行说教，每当卡住牙要打断他时快速抢白。  
觉得我挨打很烦很烦的卡住牙只能选择耐心听着，其实我挨打说话的声音很轻，软软的语调，落在耳际里非常的柔软，就变成了不可复制的回忆。  
“去吃东西吧。”卡住牙又一次插嘴道，“说肚子饿得也是你吧。”  
“好。。。不过我说的那些你听进去多少啊。”  
烦人的家伙。卡住牙继续无视他。

即使化成人形，爱吃的食物可无法改变。气人的是小客栈里什么都没得吃，后悔住店的卡住牙和我挨打只能出去找吃的。他们摘了些野果，倒也能填饱肚子。  
只剩下最后一颗果子了，两人相视一下，立即看透了对方的心思。  
还是干过盗贼的卡住牙眼明手快，一把抓住果实。我挨打稍慢了一步，扑了空。  
“好诈！”  
“笨。。。蛋。。。”卡住牙故意拖长音，晃了晃衣袖，好显威风。  
我挨打极不乐意，伸手去夺，哪敌得过卡住牙。两只小妖竟然为了一颗果子在林子里翻打起来，我挨打胡乱的冲了几拳，力道很重。幸好卡住牙的胸膛足够坚实，也感觉到吃痛。  
将近夜临，野林杂草遍地，很容易摔跤。我挨打一不小心，给了卡住牙一空拳，惯性凡使他跌倒。他扑向卡住牙，两人一同滚下草地。我挨打心生残念，毕竟是自己的错。他努力护住卡住牙的头，默默许愿不要在这时变回人形才好。  
被我挨打抱住头的卡住牙，心里淌入温暖。借着划过树枝的摩擦力，才终止了这场闹剧。  
卡住牙站起身，拍去灰尘。只见我挨打没有动静，有些紧张的问道，“没事吧。”  
“肋骨好像断了。。。过不了多久会变回龙形吧。。。。。。”  
“诶？！不会吧。”卡住牙沮丧的垂下眼，觉得内疚，要不是和我挨打抢果子，就不会。。。。。。  
“哈！你居然真的相信了！”我挨打‘嗵’一跃而起，脸上挂着非常‘灿烂’的笑容，那表情好像是说“我赢了。”  
“你这个家伙，就是为了看我的窘相么！！！”卡住牙生气地要打我挨打，这一次可不那么容易。两只追追打打好一会，结束在卡住牙的大喊声中。  
“钱袋不见了！”  
卡住牙没有和我挨打闹下去的意思了，找遍全身也找不到那只偷来钱袋。虽说钱并不多，也好过零。更何况那是维持卡住牙这个冬天生活的唯一来源啊。  
“开玩笑吧。。。你藏的太仔细了。。。”  
“你给我住口。”  
意识到卡住牙真的生气后，我挨打识相的呆在一边，望天也好，不发一语。  
同样意识到气氛不对劲的卡住牙想刚才那句语气太重了，一定伤了我挨打的心。钱袋，在打滚时就掉在林子里了。要找，何其容易。  
然，抱歉在嘴边，迟迟没有落下。  
卡住牙慢慢走近我挨打，预感将发生什么的我挨打无处可躲，弱弱的问道，“你。。。。。。要干什么啊。”  
“我们一起去打劫吧。”  
说罢，不等答应，卡住牙拉起我挨打的手开始奔跑。

4  
“打劫真好！”又干完一次的我挨打抹去额上的汗水说道。  
“你好激动。///”卡住牙满脸黑线，他没想到这只小龙妖竟比自己更来兴致。  
“连过完春天的伙食也不用担心啦。”  
“是啊，那。。。。。。我们去下一家吧。”  
“你打上瘾啦，BAKA！”卡住牙猛地抽了我挨打重重一记，“你又不肯背钱袋，我都背不动了。”说完晃了晃身后厚实的钱包。  
“嗯～是我错了。”不知是因疼痛抑或真的意识到满足，我挨打不声不响好一会，一个人静静坐在林子里发呆。  
卡住牙想说对不起，可刚开口，却无法继续。所谓“打劫”，也并非见者都打，他们只挑贪财人家，好比大家口中说得“贪官污吏”云云。卡住牙已经计划好了，只拿今年过冬所需，剩余的全部分给需要它们的人，毕竟他是卡住牙，正业是修行中的小龟妖，副业是小怪盗，谁拦的住？！  
“你…没事吧。”最后还是找了代替抱歉的字句，我挨打回身，卡住牙的嘴唇被咬得血红血红。  
“走吧！”我挨打用力一蹦，往更远的地方跳走了。  
“心情转换的真快。”  
卡住牙没多想，跟着奔向下一个目标。

仿佛生来就是为了相遇，就是为了奔跑，就是为了在一起。

还没有到目标的住所，卡住牙突然注意到一个走在路边的老人，模模糊糊的记忆重新在眼前。这不是曾经自称是‘世界的强尼’的那个老头么。

“呐，那位大伯。”  
卡住牙刚想问个究竟，我挨打占了先机，自个儿跑过去，从侧兜里拿出水壶。  
“喂，那可是我们唯一的水。。。我挨打你。。。”  
句末的‘你不要命了’还没有落下。只见强尼爷爷咕咚咕咚把水全喝完了，一滴水都没有浪费(包括嘴角边的~  
“大伯你没事了吧。”我挨打没在意那个空空的水壶，还扶着强尼坐在路边。  
“他没事我有事。”卡住牙跃到两人面前，“强尼爷爷，认识我吧。”  
“fufufu。。。u叫卡住牙吧。”  
潜意识里有不好的预感，卡住牙不经意的把我挨打拉到自己身边。  
眼前的人依然是未知多于一切。  
“hahaha。。。u想问宝藏？”  
“那当然。”卡住牙往后推了几步，一直小心的掩护着我挨打。  
“宝藏图。。。我送给别人了。不过呢。。。我看可以教你们一句咒语。”  
“唉~”  
就在这时，卡住牙的腿忽然软了下去，半跪在泥地上。身后的我挨打吓了一大跳。  
“卡住牙！卡住牙！”  
“头好晕。。。”  
“老伯你知不知道。。。。。。”  
“他是太久没化成原形了呢，修真又不够，元神支持不住就要打回原形了。”  
卡住牙自己是知道这一事实的，抱怨自己太懒也为时已晚，之前对我挨打隐瞒毫无恶意。只是担心对方听完后，反应会在预料之外。  
“怎么会？”  
眼睁睁看着卡住牙的身体接近幻化，我挨打不知所措。他努力的想在脑中回忆，却捕捉不了任何画面。和卡住牙在一起的日子唰唰唰的流过，不留痕迹。  
他真的不能想象，没有卡住牙的吵吵嚷嚷的日子，就算永远化成人形又怎样呢。  
又怎样呢。  
“有什么办法可以。。。。”  
“只有一个哟。”  
“是。。。？”  
“把U的元神换给他，或者找一只修真相等的小妖。”  
我挨打实在舍不得去伤害别的小妖，修真有多辛苦有多艰难，经历过的妖精们全都明白。他们为了自由，付出的是多少，用实际的数字描述实在太做作。  
该怎么做？我挨打希望有一个人能教教他，现在的他，好迷茫。  
“小龙妖快做决定噢，晚了就算有元神也救不回哦~”  
“那。。。用我的！”  
处于迷糊的卡住牙摸到了我挨打的手，使劲摇摇头。  
强尼不理会卡住牙，大声问道，“决定了？”  
“嗯。”

我挨打闭上眼睛，和着卡住牙一同躺在泥地上，给了他最后的拥抱。  
温柔的光芒笼罩着两人，卡住牙微微睁开眼睛，腰侧柔柔的触感，是一只小小的龙爪。  
还没有长好的，也许还未成年的爪子。

卡住牙咬着牙试图握住那只小爪子，我挨打微弱的呼吸一顿一顿扑在他的后颈。  
前一次，是在野林抢果子时，两人扭在一块打滚，那是他们最最亲密的一瞬。

等光消失之后就再也感觉不到了吧。

我挨打的一滴泪水落在卡住牙的手心里，意识连同一起消失。

5  
卡住牙醒过来，发现自己在当初那个山寨的小栈里。  
仿佛是香香的睡了一觉，没有梦境的打搅，嘴巴里还残留着非常甜美的味觉。  
可是身边却空无一人，安静的让他第一次感到恐惧。  
我挨打？  
他在哪里？  
他不是嚷嚷着要再去打劫？他们还要奔跑。  
卡住牙低下头，手心里的泪水一直留在那里。

后来强尼爷爷把事情经过叙述给卡住牙，强尼爷爷还说过了几百年后我挨打的元神恢复就能重新回来。  
他把那句没教完的咒语教给了卡住牙。

ナナナサクカナハルカナヤクソクマワルナモナイヤクソク  
（遥远的约定会盛开吗？）

有些东西始终不是属于自己的，也留不住。让他在生命中存在过，也算是一种纪念。  
他知道他不是一个人，他知道他不孤单。

之后每每秋天来临时，习惯于流浪的卡住牙迎着瑟瑟的风忍不住抱起肩膀，想到的不再是食物，而是那只注定永远离开他的小龙妖。  
他想他一定过得很好，

但是卡住牙依然相信，在某个地方仍然徘徊著的，  
关于他们的，

无名的遥远的约定。

END  
2008-3-2

FT：设定是按多罗罗滴~当然这文里的和也是有耕作的影子。。。  
写这个其实是想证明自己也能写EG的。。。

最后是那个说好的故事。非常非常的短。  
要喜欢哦。

Long long ago，在一个不知道名字的森林里，有一只袋鼠，雄性。  
袋鼠妈妈生它的那一天，天气出奇的热。于是袋鼠爸爸说做梦也没想到天会那么热，所以它的名字里有那两个字。每次它遇见伙伴时，总是骄傲的说我可是在夏天是出生的噢  
那是非常难听的拖音，非常BAKA的一个BAKA。

长大后的袋鼠闲来无事在森林里跳来跳去，跳了大半天。就到了正午，太阳公公擦了擦汗，噌噌的爬上了正当空。  
好热好饿袋鼠不再活蹦乱跳，停下来仔细的寻找食物。可是哪有可以下手的食物呢？春天是播种的时节，只好怪自己没在冬天收藏足够的食物。袋鼠没有这样放弃，它继续寻找着。杂草堆，泥沼地，无一漏网。终于在一棵大松树下，发现了一块大冬瓜。  
可把你找到啦！！！哈哈哈！袋鼠的喜悦不可言喻，呼吸一层一层扑在大冬瓜的表皮，弄得它痒痒的，怪不舒服的，想挠却够不着。眼看就要被分割下肚，它想还是尽最后的努力辩驳下。  
ANO。。。ANO SA。。。  
厄？这是会说话的大冬瓜唉。袋鼠惊讶了一下，手一抖差一点把大冬瓜砸坏，幸好只磕着它的经络。  
我。。。怎么不会说话了？大冬瓜“一脸”茫然。  
好萎缩。连声音也。。。袋鼠快忍不住心中的笑意了，看着大冬瓜有些委屈样蜷缩着，不禁也有些心软。  
不要。。。吃我。  
什么？  
不要吃我。  
怎么可能！我也饿耶。袋鼠一激动，手又一抖，大冬瓜差点小命不饱。  
我呢。。。人家好不容易成熟了，我还想多看看这个世界呐。  
看你个头，跟着我你愁什么！袋鼠义愤填膺的性格经过大冬瓜的无意引导下完全展露出来。  
这么说不会吃我啦。  
吃你？怎么可能？瞧你那萎缩样！袋鼠得意洋洋的瞥了眼大冬瓜。  
我们一起去找食物吧。  
你要好好抱着我哦。  
知道啦。不会让你摔在地上的。

一起走吧。

The end

我笑抽了。


End file.
